This Cant Be Happening
by Mysterylou
Summary: Blaine Stark recently found out he is pregnant. Kurt is the father. They are broken up. Tony Stark founds out and isn't too happy. They have a chat. I read this blangst prompt and got inspired i guess. I hope no one has done this. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This couldnt be happening...

This was all Blaine could think as he sat in his bathroom staring at a positive pregnancy test that was sitting on the sink.

"What am i going to do?", Blaine asked out loud to the empty bathroom. He was deep in thought about what to do with this knowledge when he heard "Blaine! were home" from his mom and step-dad. Blaine, shocked out of his thoughts, quickly buried the pregnancy test in the bottom of his trashcan. After making sure no one could see it he raced down stairs to greet his mom. He didnt particularly like his step-dad, Josh. Blaine found his mom in the kitchen making dinner.

He said "Hi" while grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge trying to act like he wasnt freaking out on the inside.

"Hi honey, im making steak and potatoes for dinner. Why dont you watch t.v. in the living room with Josh". His mom was always trying to get them to bond. Blaine sighed and went to the living room. Josh was sitting in the chair, so Blaine sat on the far side of the couch hoping to communicate he didnt want to talk. His step-dad was watching some western movie that looked boring. They sat in awkward silence until his mom called that dinner was ready. Dinner was equally as awkward with his mom trying to start conversations but eventually gave up. After dinner Blaine went to bed not wanting to think about the fact thats hes pregnant...

The next morning Blaine woke up to the sound of his alarm going off indicating he needed to get up for school. Blaine groaned not wanting to go to school with all these thoughts going on in his head and seeing Kurt...KURT! Blaine shot up in bed. He had completely forgotten about Kurt in this whole situation. Oh god how is he going to tell Kurt after their not so amicable breakup a week ago..

Glancing at the clock he noticed he just wasted 15 minutes and got up to get dressed and gel his hair. After getting ready he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. His mom and Step-dad had already left for work. Blaine grabbed a couple of granola bars and a water bottle and headed out the door. He made it to the school with 10 minutes until first period. He safely made it to his locker without running into anyone...not up for socializing.

Blaine started thinking again. Wondering if he should keep the baby or wether or not to tell Kurt. A part of him knew Kurt deserved to know since he was the father but the other part didnt want to tell him because Kurt broke his heart. He also didnt think he had the courage to talk to him let alone drop a bomb on him like a baby. Blaine heard the warning bell ring and closed his locker heading toward first period. He didnt want to look at anyone with a fear that someone would find out just by the look on his face...he knew that was foolish but he didnt care. So he just stared at the ground as he walked.

Not paying attention to where he was going led to him running straight into someone else sending both of their books flying to the floor. Blaine sleepishly looked up about to say sorry but all he got out was "sor.." and stopped when he noticed the person he ran into was Kurt. Blaine mentally said "of course i would run into him of all people...my luck". They stared at eachother for a few seconds not knowing what to do. It was Kurt who was the first to react by picking up his books and saying sorry.

Blaine said "No it was my fault i wasnt paying attention too deep in thought". And of course Blaine couldnt get away with saying this without blushing. Kurt saw this and cocked his head to the side. They both eventually collected all their books and stood up, but neither made a move to leave. Staring at Kurts face made up Blaines mind about wether or not to tell him about the baby. He deserved to know.

"Um, i know were supposed to be mad at eachother i think, but i need to tell you something" Blaine said proud of himself that he didnt stutter since this was the first time he talked to Kurt in 7 days. Kurt took a minute to respond but eventually said "okay do you wanna talk after school?" Blaine agreed and the parted ways. By this point they were already 20 minutes into first period and Blaine didnt want to walk in late having to come up with a valid reason why he was late, so he went into the school library to pass the next half an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day passed uneventful and boring. Mckinnely wasnt all that hard after dealing with Daltons rigorous work load. After the final bell rang Blaine heaved a sigh, got up and went to his locker. He didnt know where Kurt would be meeting him and decided he would wait by his car in the parking lot. After waiting for 7 minutes, with no Kurt in site, Blaine remember that glee club was going on. Blaine had quit glee club shortly after the break up, not wanting to deal with the confrontation. Blaine resolved to sit in his car and wait until glee club was over because he really needed to talk to Kurt and if he went home now his confidence would surely disappear.

Knowing this was going to be a boring wait he decided to try and come up with the words to tell Kurt. He was mentally going through all the ways he could start 'Hey Kurt i know we arent on the best of terms but...', no that seemed weird. 'Hey Kurt i have something to tell you and i just want you to know this isnt my way of trying to get you back'...no, that sounded like it was a ploy to get him back. 'Hey Kurt im pregnant, have a good day'...no too straight forward. His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Looking down he saw DAD. Blaine was a excited but a little nervous, he would have to tell his dad at some point.

"Hey dad!" Blaine said happily, it had been awhile since he'd talked to his dad.

"Hey Blainers, hows it going?" Tony said.

"Ugh dad what did i say about that nickname. its ridiculous" Blaine said grouchingly but with no real heat. His dad was so childish...

"Whatever i like it. But seriously hows life going, i miss my boy. I think its time for a visit" Tony said.

"Im fine" Blaine said with a shake in his voice hoping his dad wouldnt catch it. But of course his dad caught it. Tony knew something was up but decided to wait until Blaine was ready to tell him.

"Thats good. Ive Just been playing with new technology. Gotta keep up with all these wack jobs in the world who think they can take it over" Tony said with a little humor in his voice. "so whose turn is it to visit..mine or yours?"

"Mine. You came down to visit for awile in the summer. I'll check for the next long break from school and come visit. I miss you" Blaine said getting a little emotional, he wished he could just live with his dad but knew he had to tough it out until highschool was over.

"I miss you too bud" His dad said voice becoming sad too. They didnt get to see eachother as much as each would like.

Blaine looked up and noticed the glee kids start to file out. "Hey dad i have to go, i have someone i need to talk too. I'll call you later, Love you"

"Alright alright. Sounds important. But dont forget to call your old man. Love you too bye" Tony said wishing he had more time with his son.

"I wont, bye dad!" Blaine said and then hung up. He got out of his car so Kurt would see him when he exited the school. Blaine saw Mercedes and Rachel come out and expected Kurt to be with them but he wasnt. Thinking he had missed Kurt coming out he searched for his car in the parking lot. He spotted it on the other side. Now knowing that he was still here Blaine began walking to the school entrance to find him. Right when he reached for the door handle the door opened and Kurt was standing there.

Blaine mentally said 'why do these awkward encounters keep happening'.

"Um, I um stayed behind because we really need to talk" Blaine said blushing and looking between Kurt's eyes and the floor becoming nervous.

Kurt said "Yeah sure. Where do you want to talk?", with much more confidence than Blaine.

"How about the..." He was going to say the Lima Bean but that had to many memories "...um we could talk somewhere here if you want"

"Fine" Kurt said leading them over to the football fields to sit on the bleachers. Thank god football season was over or this might have been a suicidal move. After sitting down with Kurt on a seat above Blaine, Kurt said "what is so important?"

Blaine not knowing what to say, all confidence that he had earlier gone, sat there and kept opening and closing his mouth. He could see that Kurt was getting impatient so he just started talking "Um, i asked to speak with you because i think you deserve to know even though we are broken up. Im incredibly nervous and by me telling you this im not making you take and role or responsibility with it. Your the first person ive told which in retrospect probably wasnt a good idea and..."

"BLAINE! stop your rambling. what are you talking about?" Kurt said a little overwhelmed with trying to understand anything Blaine just said.

"Sorry i ramble when im nervous, although you already know that. sorry. um. Ive been feeling a little off for a couple of weeks and i just thought it was stress. But then i started throwing up in the morning, so after we br-broke up i did some researching and" Blaine inhaled loudly becoming extremely nervouse and tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes. But he wouldnt cry, He had to get this out.

"Okay...so youve been feeling sick...why are you telling my this. im confused" Kurt said straightening his scarf and wishing he could just go home already.

"This morning i took a pregnancy test and i found out im pregnant" Blaine blurted out really fast. He slapped a hand over his mouth not intending to say it like that but it was too late. He stared wide eyed at Kurt waiting for a reaction.

To say Kurt was shocked would be an understatement. He didnt know what to say. After collecting himself, sort of, he opened his mouth and said...

**so that was a cliff hanger because i dont know what i want his reaction to be. i feel like i should clear some of the setting up. **

**Blaine is in the same grade as Kurt- senior year.**

**Tony Stark is iron man and in the avengers. I havent decided if any of that will play a part in this fic. if it does it will be after the first avengers and everything is back to normal**

**They are already halfway through the school year. so its like february. **

**i havent decided why they broke up. **

**Kurt isnt my favorite character in glee..like at all but i'll try to be nice to him..maybe. **

**This is my first fanfiction so reviews would be great so i can get better. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to get his thoughts together, knowing this was pretty big news. After what seemed like eternity, but was really only like a minute Kurt finally spoke.

"Sooo you're telling my that your pregnant and im the other parent" Kurt said to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes", Blaine answered meekly, not feeling very well in that moment.

"I.." Kurt took a big breath and said " I cant deal with this. Im sorry but i can NOT be a father right now especially since we arent together." He got up and grabbed his back and began walking down the bleachers.

Blaine was shocked. "But..i cant do this by myself", he shouted down at Kurt as he began crying and going into hysterics.

Kurt didnt look back and continued walking to his Navigator not wanting to deal with this whole mess with Blaine. A part of him knew he should help and support Blaine since he was partially at fault for the baby. But a larger part of him knew he wasnt ready for this and it would only make his life super complicated.

Blaine watched as Kurts car drove out of the schools parking lot. Once he got his emotions under control enough to drive safely he got in his car and drove home.

As he was pulling into his drive way he noticed his mothers car. Blaine internally sighed and thought 'I should probably tell her now before i talk myself out of it. Yeah because the last person he told reacted soo well.'

Walking into the house he saw his mother in the living room talking on the phone. He walked to her and sat in the reclining chair, andn waved his hand to indicate he wanted to talk.

"Josh i gotta go honey, Blaine just walked in and wants to talk with me about something" His mother said into the phone.

Blaine rolled his eyes: 'Of course thats who she was talking to. They are always attached. Its sickening.' He came out of his thoughts when he saw his mom put down the phone and turn to him.

"Whats up honey" His mother asked

"Um. well i have to tell you something. And you should know i obviously didnt plan for this. And i'll totally understand if your disappointed or something but please dont be mad and kick me out because im already freaked out myself and im going to need help with this and.." Blaine rambled.

"Blaine sweetie. Just tell me. It couldnt be that bad... Your not doing drug are you?" His Mother asked with a voice filled with worry.

"NO! i promise its not that...no." Blaine replied

"Then what is it Blaine?" His mom asked

Taking a breath of air and pep talking himself in his head he finally said "Im pregnant" in a small voice. He said it so quietly the woman sitting across from him almost didnt hear it. But of course she did. She was frozen in her spot. Blaine still upset from Kurts reaction started crying because he couldnt deal with his mom not supporting him.

His mother snapped out of her frozen state and rushed to Blaine to wrap him in her arms.

"Oh baby don't cry. I was just shocked. We'll get through this honey. I love you" She said trying to calm him down. Blaine cried hard for awhile in his mothers arms.

"What -hic- am i gonna do momma?" Blaine said coming down from his emotional episode.

"Well. Have you gone to the doctors to make sure your healthy and to get all the info on the process of pregnancy for a male?" His mom asked.

"No, i just found out this morning and ive been freaking out all day" Blaine replied.

"Okay how about we go right now" His mom said standing up, pulling Blaine with her. She led them both out to her car and helped Blaine into the passenger seat before running to the drivers side. She backed down the drive way and began the ride to the doctors office.

**HELLO. Sorry it took me so long to update. I totally forgot about it until my friend mentioned fanfictions. **

**Bright side i think i know how i want everything to unfold. Sorry if i was to hard with Kurt but i really dont like him. **

**Please review and tell me anything you might want to see happen or give me ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine is sitting in the passenger seat staring blankly out the window. Only he can hear the pity party hes throwing in his head. He's glad he told his mom because now an adult can make decisions and take some of the weight off his shoulders. His mother keeps glancing worryly at him but doesnt say anything. Blaine is watching the scenery when the building they need comes into view. Finding a parking spot was pretty easy.

'Apparently no ones hurt or sick today..or pregnant!' Blaine thought.

Walking into the building his mother goes straight to the receptionist. Blaine sits while he watches his mom sign his name in. After a couple of minutes she sits next to him. After what seemed like an hour - because apparently his sense of time is wacky- a nurse calls his name and leads him to a room. Looking around he notices the room is decorated in sail boats. The nurse tells him to sit down and when he does it makes the sound of crinkly paper.

"Hi. My name is Natalie and i have a few questions." The nurse said seemingly nice.

"Um. Hi im Blaine" Blaine answered nervously. He was about to tell a stranger he was pregnant. He saw his mom take a seat in the chair next to him.

"Well what seems to be the problem" The nurse asked.

Blaine looked at his mother but she seemed to be offer no help in answering for him. Gulping he said "I took a pregnancy test this morning and i guess we came here to get a check up and information". That was the easiest admission yet.

"Oh. Wow. Um we've never had a pregnant male here. Its so rare. I'll be right back, im going to get a doctor" Natalie said with a slight smile as not to make the boy anymore nervous.

Blaine and his mother watched Natalie leave to retrieve a doctor. They sit there in complete silence until the sound of the door opening slices through the heavy silence. Blaine looks up from his hands and sees a middle aged man coming into the room with a clip board. He stops right infont of Blaine.

"Hello my name is Dr. Langston and i hear your pregnant" The doctor says the last part like a question.

"Thats correct" Blaine said finally getting fed up with hearing he was pregnant.

"Well i would like to get a sample of your urine to test and make sure your pregnant" The Dr. Langston said holding out a cup to Blaine.

Blaine took the cup hesitantly and looked around for the best place to do this. The doctor noticing Blaines problem says "Oh you can do this in the bathroom, follow me". Blaine jumped down from his perch and followed the doctor out of the room leaving his mother behind. Once they reached their destination the doctor says "Nurse Natalie will be waiting out here for the sample when your done" and walked away to attend others.

Blaine slowly walked into the bathroom and noticed that it was pretty clean and sterile. Walking into the first stall Blaine thought ' How am i supposed to pee on command, this will take forever'. After waiting for some time of thinking of water - 'wow i cant believe that worked' Blaine thought - he was finally able to pee into the cup with minimal mess. After cleaning up he walked back out and handed Natalie the cup.

"Just go back to the room and the doc will be back with your results shortly" She said before walking off.

Blaine walked briskly back to the room. When he opened the door his mother rushed to him and asked how he was.

"Im fine" He said.

The doctor walked back in with his results in hand.

"Well its true, congrats your pregnant. Now i assume you have questions" Dr. Langston said.

Blaine was a little unhappy that the little stick had been right but not all that much since he was used to knowing.

"Yes, we do. First what will this do to his body? Should he be doing something special? like taking medication? Be on a diet?" His mother asked wanting to make sure they knew everything.

"His body will be fine, it might be a little more painful than a female pregnancy because he wont expand as much but we can give him medication when that occurs. He is only about 3 week pregnant so nothing major has happened. As for a diet just eat healthy. Everyones body reacts differently and with him being a male we dont know for sure what will happen but were pretty sure he'll be fine in the long run" The doc said to his mother as if he wasnt in the room.

Upon hearing this Blaine was relieved that he wouldnt have to do anything too different because he was male but still freaked out that there was a tiny person inside him relying on _him_ to help it survive. It was a scary prospect.

"Now i would like you to come back in 2 weeks for a check up and ultra sound" the doc said.

"Thats fine, we'll be there" Blaine's mother said.

After saying goodbye the doctor left. Blaine and his mother left right after. Blaine hadn't said a word because he was still stuck on the thought that _there was a child __**in **__him_. His mother payed the fee for coming here and they walked out silently each with their own thoughts.

Once in the car the woman in the drivers seat turned to Blaine and said "Have you told your father?"

"No" Blaine said now scared with the prospect of telling his father and him being disappointed in him.

"I think you should call him on the way home" His mother said.

Sighing Blaine pulled out his phone knowing he was going to have to eventually and now at least he had his mother next to him for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine dialled his fathers number and waited patiently, silently hoping Tony would be busy and won't pick of course on the 5th ring he picks up.

"Hey Blainers" Tony greets cheerfully.

"Daaad! what did i tell you about calling me that" Blaine chastised his father fot what seemed like the 600th time.

"Oh lighten up Blainey boy, Im only teasing. So why did you grace your father with this call?" Tony said just as cheerfully. 'God my father is ridiculous' Blaine thought.

"Oh um just wanted to say hi" He replied with a nervouse chuckle. His mother hits him lightly on the shoulder and gives him a pointed look.

"Are you sure, you seem weird" Tony says catching onto his sons obvious emotion.

"No -sigh- actually i need to tell you something important" Blaine says for once not rambling.

"Go ahead son" Tony says, who is now on alert picking up that this is serious.

"Im pregnant" Blaine says in a whisper much like he did when he told his mother. His father reacted rather quickly - the quickest.

"Oh Blainers...well we'll get through it. what has your mother said?" Tony asks.

Relieved that his father is supportive he replies "well we just came from the doctors to get info and set up a check up in 2 weeks. And i thought you should know"

"Well thats good. Man i wish i was there to just be _there_ for you" Tony says sadly.

"It's okay dad, just knowing your supportive is enough and you can do all the comforting when i come and visit soon" Blaine says trying to lift his fathers spirits.

"Thats true, i cant wait until you come visit. I miss my boy" Tony says with renewed enthusiasm.

"Miss ya too dad" Blaine replies as they pull into their drive way and he notices Josh's car.

"Hey dad i just got home and i wanna eat, so call ya later? Blaine says.

"Yeah i understand, bye buddy" Tony replies.

Ending the call with his dad he walks up to the front door with his mom.

"I think we should tell josh" His mother says as they approach the front door.

Shocked and scared Blaine replies "What! NO! He'll judge me and hate me more than he already does!"

"He doesnt hate you and it will do good to have his support" His mom says taken aback by his outburst.

"Fine whatever, but you tell him" Blaine replies not wanted to fight with his mom. Once in the house Josh greets his mom with a kiss and a wave in his direction. Rolling his eyes Blaine walks into the kitchen.

"Im going to make some dinner, Im starved" His mother says following him into the kitchen.

"Want any help" Blaine asks noticing Josh walking back into the living room.

"Sure thanks" She replies happy for the help.

Once didner was on the table Blaine became tense because he knew his mom ws going to tell Josh soon. They were all seated and began eating when he heard his mom clear her throat to the the tables attention.

"Josh honey we have some news" She says.

"What is it?" Josh asks sounding uninterested shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Well we went to the doctors today and we found out that...well Blaines pregnant" She says not really knowing how to voice this news.

Josh drops his fork onto his plate and it makes a horrible clang noise. Blaine became extremely worried becuase the look on Josh's face didn't look good. He looked a mix of shocked, angry, and disgusted.

"He's WHAT!? Thats ridiculous. He can't be pregnant" Josh says angrily.

"Josh calm down honey. It's alright we'll figure it out" Blaine's mom says trying to calm her husband down.

"NO! NO! NO! He can't be. I have tolerated and put up with his choice to be gay, but i will not accept him being pregnant. Absolutely not, not in my house" Josh all but shouted.

"Blaine why dont you go up stairs while i talk with you father" His mother says shocked by Josh's words and not wanting Blaine to hear them.

Blaine got up and left the table muttering "He's not my father", but no one seemed to hear him. He ran to his room and collasped into bed listening to his mother and Josh fight. Looking at the clock and noticing it was 8:43 he decided it wasn't to early to go to bed. He fell asleep to the raised voices coming from down stairs.

Blaine once again woke in the morning to his alarm clock. He was glad he hadn't had morning sickness the last few days. With everything going on Blaine didnt want to go to school and he definetly didn't want to see Kurt. 'I want my dad' Blaine thought sadly. He looked up at the sound of his door opening and saw his mom in the doorway.

"Hey baby, can you come down stairs. Me and Josh want to talk to you" His mom says.

"Um, sure. But do you think i could stay home today i dont feel so well" Blaine says only lieing a little. His sotmach was queasy but that was probably due to nerves not sickness or the baby.

"Yeah honey, that fine" She replies.

Blaine got out of bed and follows his mom down stairs and into the dining room where Josh is already waiting. Blaine grew anxious as to what they wanted to talk about. He sat down across from Josh and his mother at the table not looking forward to this talk.

**longer chapter. woo. i'll try to update more now. sorry if i messed up the downloading of the story still trying to get the hang of this site. i think i fixed it. **

**More Tony coming up. yeah! **

**Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting down gave Blaine the chance to get a better look at Josh and by the look on his face, Blaine could tell this talk wasnt going to be a good one- well at least not for him.

"Look boy, you mom and I decided we don't want that abomination in the house", Josh said with a low angry voice, like he was trying to keep his temper in check. Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't call my baby that!" he said through gritted teeth, glaring at Josh.

"Blaine honey-his mom said sweetly tring to cut the tension-I'm sorry but we think you should go live with Tony"

Blaine was shocked, "What! Mom! What happened to the support huh? What, as soon Josh says me and the baby are wrong you lose your back bone?", Blaine had never talked to his mother this way, but he was just _so_ angry!

"Don't talk to your mother that way! It's your own fault you're pregnant and I dont want the offspring of two _males_ living in this house thinking his existence is okay! I did it long enough with you and look where that got us?", Josh said standing up and raising his voice-letting the anger show through. Well guess what Blaine has anger too-

"My child has every right to live no matter what his parents are! And there's nothing wrong with me. I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!", Blaine retorted keeping a level heated gaze on Josh.

The two men were to busy making an effort to not break eye contact-knowing whoever did would be the weaker one- so Blaine's mom tried once again to make them calm down.

"Blaine, Josh calm down. Now Blaine I know this is hard for you but Josh and I agreed that this is best and thats final", She said in a calm even tone. Blaine moved his eyes to take in his mother's face. He noticed a subtle hint of sympathy, but that wasn't good enough because she was siding with her _2nd_ husband over her own son! Her own Flesh and blood!

"So what? Your just kicking me out? Get my stuff and get out huh?", Blaine said with so much venom in his voice his mom had to look away as to not see the hurt in his eyes.

"Yes! Exactly, you're catchin on quick", Josh said sarcastically. His wife shot him a look that said shut-up-and-let-me-do-the-talking!

"No honey were just sending you to live with your father", she replied.

"Pretty sure that's the same thing, but whatever, I'd rather live with my dad who supports me and back that up by sticking up for me than a jerk of a _step-_father, who i didn't even want, and a push-over mother!", Blaine said almost shouting before storming upstairs! Slamming his door closed he began pacing. Too mad to cry or sit still.

Blaine decided to call his father before his mother got a chance to tell him a watered down version or lieing about why he had to stay with Tony. He wanted his dad mad at them too. Blaine pulled out this phone and dialed his dad's number, hoping beyond hope his dad picked up- Blaine really needed him right now. After 6 rings he started losing hope that his father would pick up. ' He's probably extremely busy with his sciencey projects and all' Blaine thought when he got his father's voicemail. Not in the mood to leave a voicemail Blaine ended the call and threw his phone onto his bed.

Blaine was frustrated. He closed his eyes willing himself not to cry when he heard his phone start ringing. Snapping his eyes open Blaine launched toward his bed and checked his phone to see who was calling. Upon seeing his father's name Blaine instantly felt better and picked up the call.

"Hey dad, I'm so glad you called me back" Blaine said.

"Hey B, yeah sorry i was doing something but got to the phone too late. So whats up Blainers?", Tony asked using the nickname hoping to cheer Blaine up upon hearing the sadness in Blaine's greeting.

"Daaaad! Not the nickname!", Blaine complained even though he cracked a smile. His dad knew that over the years Blaine had grown fond of the name dispite his insistance that it not be used. Blaine could hear his dad laugh over the phone as they played this game every time.

"You love it!" Tony replied glad he cheered Blaine up even if it was only a little.

"Yeah", Blaine said instantly remembering why he made this call in the first place. "Sooo you're about to get a new roommate"

"Who?", Tony asked confused. He was pretty sure he hadn't said anyone could come live with him in the tower.

"Me, Mom and Josh are kicking me out because they don't want my child to be in their house", Blaine said getting angry again remembering what happened downstairs.

"WHAT!" Tony yelled into the phone furiously. Blaine cringed at the sound. "Blaine i will call you back i need to have a few words with this Josh and your mother", He said with so much venom in his voice especially when he said their names.

"Wait dad", Blaine said quickly but it was too late he had already hung up. Sighing Blaine sat back against his bed and wasn't shocked when he heard the house phone ring a minute later.

**SORRY i haven't been updating i totally forgot about this. Fail. And i've noticed i have a lot of typos. I will try and fix that, but i dont have spellcheck soo ugh. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Any suggestions would be nice. Oh and i'm not sure if i said this or not but Tony lives in New York in his tower so thats were Blaine will go. **

**I will try not to forget again. I might not update in the next two weeks because im EXTREMELY busy but i will try and if not after. **

**Thanks again(:**


	7. Chapter 7

The ringing stopped, so Blaine assumed someone picked up the phone. He kind of hoped it was Josh, so his father could tear into him. Blaine was emotionally exhausted and decided to sleep. Blaine wasn't even asleep for an hour before he was woken up by the sound of his door slamming open.

"Get up pansy! And start packing, I want you out of this house in the next hour!" Josh yelled before storming back downstairs.

Blinking away the blurriness in his eyes, Blaine took a minute to register what Josh had just yelled at him. Once his brain caught up, he shot out of bed and got the suitcase from his closet. Blaine tried to shove all the clothes he could into it. ' I can't believe this is happening' Blaine thought, but didn't get upset- he could break down later.

"30 minutes!" Josh yelled from downstairs.

Blaine looked around his room frantically trying to decide what to take. He had a feeling anything he left he would never see again. Blaine packed his phone charger, laptop, most of his clothes, a couple of pictures of him and the warblers and some of him and Sam. He made sure he grabbed the first guitar he ever got from his dad when he was 11. Sighing Blaine grabbed everything and made his way downstairs. Walking into the living roon he saw his mom on the couch and Josh in his chair with a scowl on his face. 'Clearly my dad made him angry' Blaine thought.

Hearing Blaine enter they turned to face him. Josh's scowl deepened and his mother kept her face void of emotion. In one last ditch effort to convince them to let him stay, Blaine said "Mom please!" begging with tears in his eyes. She looked away and said nothing.

" Stop with the water-works and get out, your times up" Josh said with so much disgust is made Blaine want to cry even more.

His mother got off the couch and walked passed him, but not before saying "Your father will pick you up in an hour". Blaine couldn't even look at his mother, she shouldn't be doing this to him! Blaine shook the tears from his eyes- not wanting to show Josh that he was weak- gathered his stuff and started toward the front door. ' I guess i'll wait outside for dad' Blaine thought sadly.

"And don't think you're going to wait on the lawn, I want you off my property" Josh yelled angrily from his place in the living room.

"Then where am i supposed to wait?" Blaine asked shocked.

"I don't care, you're not my problem" Josh said sounding happy as he said the last words.

"Ugh", Blaine complained and stepped outside. ' I guess i'll wait across the street', he thought.

Once he had crossed the street he threw down his luggage and sat down on the side walk. 'My life is a mess' Blaine thought depressingly. It's not that he didn't want to go live with his dad- he loves him- it's just he's going to miss his mom and being kicked out doesnt feel to great.

Looking at his phone Blaine realized he's going to have to wait out here for another 50 minutes if what his mom said was true. With nothing else to do Blaine began playing dumb games on his phone to pass the time.

-hour later-

Roughly and hour later a nice looking black car pulled up infront of Blaine. Blaine stood up assuming this was his dad or someone his dad sent for him. The window roled down and Blaine saw Pepper on the other side.

"Hey Blaine, come on get in" Pepper said with a soft tone. The driver of the car got out and helped Blaine put his things into the trunk. Once that was done they both got in the car- Blaine got in the backseat with Pepper.

"Hey Pepper. Thanks for coming to get me." Blaine said in a low voice, he didn't feel like talking anymore.

"No problem. Tony's happy you're coming, though we wish under better circumstances" Pepper replied in a loving tone. Blaine really liked Pepper, She was always nice and was great for keeping his dad in line and out of trouble.

"I'm glad i get to see him too, but im gonna miss my mom" Blaine said with tears growing in his eyes thinking about what his mom is letting happen to him.

"I know, Blaine, i know" Pepper said pulling Blaine into a hug. The car fell into a comfortable but slightly sad silence. Blaine- with his emotions running high and the steadiness of the car- fell asleep with his head in Pepper's lap.

About 30 minutes after he fell asleep Pepper woke him up to tell him they were at the airport. Groggily getting out of the car he grabbed his guitar while the driver grabbed his other bags. They all walked in silence to Tony's private jet.

"Hello again Pepper. The plane is ready to take off when you are" The stewardess greeted with a smile.

"Thank you" Pepper replied getting on the jet. Blaine followed silently. Once on the plane Blaine immediately sat down in a chair and put his guitar next to him. Pepper sat across from him in another chair and the driver took a couch farther away from them.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Blaine. You looked tired. I'll wake you up when we land" Pepper suggested sweetly. Blaine thought that was the best idea he ever heard, so he lounged back, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again- not even feeling the jet take off.

**So i hope that was good. Next chapter Tony will come in and be there a lot more. I just wanted to make sure i explained everything before well enough. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. And suggestions are nice too(: **


End file.
